


Daddy

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Hugh Laurie [7]
Category: Chance (TV 2016)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: The reader is dating Chance, he has a young son who he puts down to bed - reader calls Chance daddy..  yahdaya ya get the idea...smut
Relationships: Eldon Chance/Reader
Series: Hugh Laurie [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760479
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Chance

Chance collapsed down onto the bed next to where you were sitting with an open book in your hands, James was asleep in his bedroom and Eldon had just gotten him down for the night after fifteen minutes of strained effort mixed in with bedtime stories and bargaining. His son was adorable but stubborn, just like his dad - you smiled over at him in affection, seeing the tired look on his face as he took a drink from the glass of water on his bed stand.

You leaned across the bed and with light lips kissed him on the cheek, "good job, daddy" you said, an element of jokiness about your tone that clearly he did not sense, he choked ‐ Chance startled himself into a coughing fit and had to put the glass back down on the side while you patted him on the back.

"You good?" You asked, your attempt to stifle your laughter only partly successful.

"Yeah" he replied, the high pitched hoarseness to his voice only made you want to laugh more, Eldon turned to face you with red cheeks and a fist in front of his mouth to try and control the cough. You bit your lip, smiling widely and resting your hand on his shoulder as he got his breath back after your sudden parental pet name took it from him.

"Something the matter dear?" You asked, faux concern in your voice. Chance burrowed his eyebrows as if considering something.

"You tryna kill me?" He asked, the drama in his tone made you giggle.

"What did I do?” you said, wide eyed and as innocent as you could look, “daddy"

Chance growled, he actually growled – picking up your book he threw it off the bed and leant in towards you as you laughed uncontrollably. Suddenly his lips were pressed against the crook of your neck with his hands running down your waist and pulling your bodies tighter together, your laughter stopped and in replace you hummed contentedly, you smiled in reaction to Chance kissing the sensitive skin of your throat and lifting the hem of your shirt just enough to get his fingers under and press against your bare skin. His touch was warm and familiar and a pleasant comfort flowed throughout your body, the blunt scratch of his short nails across your side made you gasp out into the air.

Chance leant back to shift your bodies and somehow you managed to go from sitting up to laying completely flat on the bed as Chance kissed his way down your chest, he began unbuttoning your jeans with skilful, practised fingers that vibrated over the patch of skin revealed above the band of your underwear with the pop of a button.

Chance pulled your pants down your legs and so you lifted your hips in assistance, letting your pants and underwear be stripped from your body and thrown on the floor. He kissed his way up your inner thigh and you smiled down at him as he reached your core, with intense eyes he licked a stripe between your folds and flicked your clit with his tongue. When he started rubbing and sucking your sensitive spot you moaned out his name softly and let your head fall back in pleasure, the drag of his tongue fell over your entrance and clit and lit up every one of your weak spots.

He pulled you apart with his talented mouth and soon the blunt press of his fingertip entering your cunt made your breath hitch in your throat, he knew exactly where to bend his digit into and what amount of pressure to use to make you melt in his hands. Chance picked up a steady pace between sucking and licking your clit and pumping his finger in and out of your steadily wettening cunt that ached with arousal.

It was almost ridiculous how quickly he could rile you up and get you breathless and desperate, when his finger left your pussy you moaned in disappointment. He began flicking fast over your bud and making you tremble on the bed, “oh my god" you moaned, “yes".

Before long you were panting and cursing, trying to remain quiet under the delicious torture of Chance’s mouth – your body was burning with need and you were beyond the point of no return, your hands clenching in the sheets and your hips bucking up. The sweet release of orgasm was creeping up on you and Chance pulled away...leaving your pussy dripping wet and aching in frustration.

In a sudden burst of power you flipped him over so that you were looming over him, Eldon had an expression of both shock and intrigue when you kissed at his throat the same way he did to you. You began to suck harder at his skin, lightly using your teeth in order to press a red mark into his neck – Chance moaned quietly and you could feel his hands on your hips rubbing circles over you as you sucked harder, Eldon groaned.

“Woah woah” he breathed out upon feeling how tight your lips were on him, dragging out a mark sure to stain his skin the next morning – you pulled back and bit your lip innocently, one hand on his chest to press him down as you slid down the bed and reached his groin.

Chance was flat on his back and you smiled triumphantly from just above his crotch, your fingers unbuttoned his fly and pulled the metal zip down over the tent in his pants so reveal the hot length of his erection covered by his boxers.

You placed a kiss over the crotch of his underwear, watching Eldon’s eyes blacken over with lust when you peeled back the tight material and let his cock bounce out, standing tall and proud with a pink tip you couldn’t wait to taste. You licked your lips, flicking your tongue out to run up his shaft and circle his tip before taking the head in your mouth and revelling in the salty taste of his warm skin.

You were so eager to just tease him with light touches and kisses but the desire to suck him down into your throat was too strong to resist, you gave his tip a light suck before bobbing your head and deep throating him hard, you held your head still for a moment – your throat pulsing and swallowing around him enough to make Eldon groan softly.

Giving it a moment you pulled your mouth off with a heavy breath, a string of saliva connecting you to his tip. You smiled at him before kissing down his length and playing with the sensitive skin of his balls in your hand, your lips wrapped back around him and you bobbed your head while massaging and rolling his balls in your fingers – picking up a steady pace of sucking and running your tongue over the prominent vein on his length.

He tasted of salt, and skin, and musk – the scent was so very Eldon and it went straight to your head as you tried to pull out a groan from his throat, using your hand to pump his shaft slowly and drag the skin up and down, sucking his tip with soft lips. As you increased your speed Chance’s eyes grew lidded, his breathing grew heavier and the hand he had next to him gripped onto the bed sheets.

You pumped his cock in your hand, alternating between fast and slow, tight and teasing – he was breathless with his hands tight in the sheets, gripping hard with every stroke of your fingers up and down his shaft.

With a smirk forming on your lips you wrapped your mouth around his pink tip and sucked, pumping your hand faster and faster, jerking him off as hard as you could. Chance’s hips bucked up off the bed with a strained moan pouring from his lips.

“Christ" he bit out, pleasure riding in his veins and setting his body alight. “Emily” he moaned your name and let his hand fall to the back of your head, you looked into his lust blown eyes and pulled your hand away only to deep throat him again, taking him down your mouth and trying not to cough at the press of his tip against the back of your throat.

“Stop” he breathed out, low and quiet and filled with arousal, you looked up into his blue eyes and dragged your lips up his length to suck the tip of his cock, hard, hard enough to make Chance groan from deep in his throat and buck his hips up in retaliation. You smiled around the member filling your mouth and returned your hand to stroke his length with a painfully amazing grip.

“Gonna make me cum" his voice broke at the very end of his order and you bobbed your head so to take as much of him in your mouth as you could – swallowing and watching Chance’s eyes roll back in his head that hit the pillow. “god, stop" the demand lacked that bite that made you believe he really meant what he was asking, but you pulled back anyway – keeping your hand loose around his shaft and with mirth dancing in the hazel of your eyes you smiled.

“Make me" you knew as soon as you got the words out he would take it as a challenge, which he did, Chance growled once more and sat up instantly.

Your wrists were taken by the firm hold of his hands and your body was flung up the bed – “umph” the breath left your body as you landed underneath Chance’s predatory stare, he was glaring down at you with eyes filled with lust and an angry erection between his legs that brushed against your hip, trailing what remained of the saliva on his tip across your leg in a wet drag of arousal. You subconsciously licked your bottom lip when you noticed his eyes looking at your mouth, Chance dipped his head down and captured your lips in a fiery embrace of passion that left you breathless. The grip he had on your wrists tightened and he lifted your arms above your head to pin them against the pillow with one hand, the other gripped your hip as his tongue fucked into your mouth and he bit your lip.

You couldn’t help but moan softly as you pushed towards each other and kissed and licked until the slick between your thighs grew wetter and made your core ache with want, wanting him to take you so hard and deep that you could taste his cock when he thrust inside you...his lips were hot and soft and he was an unfairly good kisser, the perfect amount of tongue and mouth with amazing pressure and technique that made your head spin.

Using the hand that was pressing bruises into your hip Chance spread your legs so he could fit between them, the other hand pressed your hands hard against the pillow in warning. “Keep them there" Chance pulled away from your lips to let the two of you catch your breath, the order was harsh and there was something about his tone that sent a shiver down your spine, you couldn’t do anything but nod shallowly. He smiled, devilishly and gave you a peck on the lips.

Chance moved his body so as to get a better angle and used his hand to line his cock up with your entrance, one quick kiss and he thrust forward hard – entering your cunt fully and making you gasp out loud on impact. He groaned into your neck, hands tight on your waist when he began to pump his hips inside you – pulling out slowly only to thrust in with power and divine aim.

“Fuck” you cursed, “more, please" your breathless string of words clearly took affect as Chance stopped holding back and fucked into you hard and fast and with baritone grunts that filled your ears and sent a thrill down to your core.

You didn’t even fully realise that Chance was now on his knees, thrusting in at an amazing angle that was pulling moans and groans from both of you with every snap of his hips. Chance used his thumb to rub your clit and knock every ounce of air from your lungs in a silent scream, he pushed and circled the digit over you and electricity was filling your nerves and making you writhe and twitch and clench around his hard cock, pumping into you so deep.

The sounds coming from Eldon’s chest were absolutely intoxicating, that husky edge of his groans were flooding your body – making you moan in turn. It was a good job James' bedroom was on the other side of the floor because you were finding it particularly difficult to remain quiet.

His thumb on your clit pulled a eye-rollingly powerful orgasm from your body, clenching your walls and ripping a moan from your mouth that with Chance’s lips was partially silenced, he kissed you hard and pummelled into you – chasing his own orgasm fervently and with tensing muscles in his back and legs.

Eldon’s hips were strong and powerful and drove forward with intent

“Cum inside me daddy" your low words made him moan and stutter his hips in uncontrolled pleasure, “please" you added – just to push him further towards the edge.

A bitten off cry had Chance pulsing inside you, hot spurts of white cum shooting from his dick which was buried to the hilt in your pussy, another short thrust of his hips and he was completely spent – barely having enough energy to pull out and flop down on the bed next to you, heavy breaths and closed eyes.

“You" he started, “are going to be the death of me" Chance breathed hard, one arm thrown over his forehead as he let his body calm down and respire at a normal rate.

“It would be worth it though"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment


End file.
